And the cupboards were bare
by Headwig1010
Summary: So poor little Gumshoe had none." Detectives never had high salaries but few could get lower than detective Gumshoes. "In fact it's a wonder he isn't paying to work" is a common joke heard around the precinct. Not that it does Gumshoe any harm right? After all his pay can't really be that bad can it. I mean how would he eat? The answers simple. He doesn't.
1. Starvation mode

Gumshoe's heart sank. His cupboards were bare. Again. This must have been the 3rd day in a row where the detective had come home from work ,exhausted and bruised (if Miss Von Karma had her way) to find his cupboards empty. Gumshoe sighed, disheartened and turned away from the cupboard as it taunted him and studied his small flat.

_Well small was being kind_ Gumshoe thought _tiny would be better really. _The wallpaper was a rather sickly yellow, peeling in most places revealing the shoddy brick work behind. The carpet was threadbare and discoloured catching on the corners of the room. A single bed was pushed clumsily against the wall, a little too short for Gumshoe to stretch his legs probably. Against the opposite wall perched precariously on an old dresser was a small TV _with 5 whole channels _Gumshoe thought with a smile.

_It ain't much but at least it's secure. _Gumshoe then walked over to his bed slumping down on it heavily with a small huff glancing out of the grimy window into the city bellow. _One day pal we'll have steak every night and then I can take everyone else out to eat for once. _Gumshoe's stomach rumbled sadly at the thought of food. _Now none of that _Gumshoe admonished himself_ we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow pal. Mr Edgeworths got a big case on his hands_ _and he'll need all the help he can get. _With that in mind Gumshoe quickly changed into his old pyjamas and slid under the thin covers falling into a deep sleep to the sound of his grumbling stomach.


	2. Fatigue

Gumshoe woke early the next day feeling a little better than he had the night before. His stomach had settled now, its grumbling abandoned in favour of a mild ache. Unperturbed Gumshoe swung his legs out of bed clambering unsteadily to his feet. Lethargically Gumshoe padded over to his wardrobe changing into his uniform hurriedly. _I can't be late again Mr Edgeworth will kill me if I am; figuratively of course sir would never really do that._

Gumshoe walked into his small kitchen before stopping abruptly a sinking sensation settling in his stomach. _Ah that's right I haven't got anything in. No worries I'll just grab something on the way. _Bolstered by this thought Gumshoe grabbed his overcoat from his lone coat hook and rushed out the door. His faithful patrol car sat on the drive ready and waiting. Smiling at his car he hoped in sinking into the worn seats with a sigh.

The precinct wasn't too far away from the small apartment block so Gumshoe had plenty of time to pull into a small corner café to grab something to eat. The bell tingled half heatedly as he entered the café smiling broadly at the young man behind the counter. "Hello pal can I have a coffee and a chocolate muffin please?". The young man nodded absentmindedly. "Certainly sir that'll be $8 please." Gumshoe nodded pulling out his wallet.

Inside was a single crumpled $5 bill. Gumshoe's heart fell. "Er on second thought pal I'll just have the muffin." The man rolled his eyes a little. "Ok $3.75 please." Gumshoe reluctantly handed over the bill pocketing the change quickly.

Gumshoe climbed back into his patrol car licking the crumbs of his fingers. Staring the engine Gumshoe drove to the precinct to grab several case files for Mr Edgeworth. _Why can't we have a straight forward murder in this country for once? _Gumshoe grumbled to himself. This case was indeed a complex one 2 murders in 8 hour with no weapon or witnesses. _Of course Mr Edgeworth will crack it in a matter of days. I just hope Mr Wright doesn't end up on this case too. That man just brings trouble. At least it isn't Miss Von Karma. _Gumshoe shuddered.

As Gumshoe climbed out of the car a wave of tiredness overcame him forcing him to steady himself on his bonnet. The world began to flicker as his eyes blurred. Confused, Gumshoe shook his head trying to clear it. After a minute or two his eyes cleared but his head still felt unnaturally heavy._ Whoa what was in that muffin? I'll worry about that later Mr Edgeworth needs me now. _

Files under arm Gumshoe flew through the last corridor before he was standing at the door to Mr Edgeworth's office._ 37 minutes late what's wrong with me today? It must've been that muffin that's making me feel so drowsy. First thing tomorrow I'm gonna file a complaint._

"Detective do you intend to come in at any point or do you wish to remain sightseeing?" Gumshoe flinched as Edgeworth's crisp voice sounded from behind the door. "C-coming right in pal" Pushing open the door Gumshoe nervously shuffled into the prosecutor's office.

Edgeworth was sitting behind his desk reading a beige file closely not even bothering to glance at Gumshoe. After a minute Edgeworth set the file down carefully removing his glasses as he did so. Cleaning them idly he then looked at Gumshoe. "42 minutes late. That's a new record detective I'm almost impressed you even remembered to bring those files at all since you clearly have so much spare time on your hands. Perhaps a review to your salary will jog your memory hm?"

_Oh no my watch must be slow now I'm even more late than I thought. _"I'm really sorry sir but I haven't quite been myself today. I'm really tired pal. I think I ate a dodgy muffin earlier I'll go check it out right away sir. It won't happen again." Edgeworth looked decidedly unimpressed with this tale regarding the detective balefully.

"Detective this is my 4th case in two weeks. I began today at 5am and I will be unlikely to finish before 11pm for the 6th day in a row so forgive me for not weeping at your tale. Now please leave those files on my desk then leave. You can go home and catch up on your missed sleep. In fact I'll give you even more time to rest by saving you a trip. There will be no need for you to pick up your pay check today. We can't have you buying anymore 'dodgy' food can we?"

"No sir. I'll just be going then" Gumshoe set the files down on the desk and left the office hanging his head. _I guess I'll have to go without instant noodles again unless I find $1.25 of course._ Gumshoe drove home slowly not trusting himself to go any faster, his vision had begun to blur again and he yearned for his bed. Dragging himself up the 9 flights of stairs to his apartment Gumshoe stumbled through his door. Shrugging of his coat he fell into bed fully clothed quickly falling asleep to his stomach whining pitifully.

A/N Poor Gumshoe. It's only going to get worse for the poor sod. A few things 1. I'm not American so forgive me if the prices seem too high or low as I had to guess. 2. I've never written Edgeworth before so forgive me if he seems a little OOC 3. This will be roughly an 8 chapter fic so hopefully you'll sick with it. Review please.


	3. Depression

Gumshoe's arm ached dreadfully the next morning as he had spent the night sleeping on it. Clicking his shoulder as he sat up Gumshoe paused a moment. His head felt heavy again and it took him a minute or two to centre himself. _What on earth was in that muffin? I must get the boys onto it pronto. _Gumshoe glanced at his cheap alarm clock revealing he was on time for once _huh that's new I guess today must be a good day. _After cleaning himself up and putting on clean clothes (his coat was always dirty so that was nothing new) Gumshoe went downstairs to collect his mail.

The high rise apartment block had a small locker like mail room with each resident given a separate compartment. Gumshoe ran his finger along the 60-70 row. _61, 62, 63 ah 64 hmm looks like I got some mail after all. _Inside the compartment was several letters. 2 ads for local takeaways, an earthquake appeal and a brown envelope. Gumshoe thumbed open the envelope letter quickly setting the others aside.

_Dear Mr D. Gumshoe _

_I am writing to inform you that your rent for this month has increased by $22.50 due to necessary maintenance to the building. This temporary increase brings your rent for this month to $222.50 which must be paid in the next 3 days. _

_Thank you for your co-operation_

_Compton Castles_

Gumshoe frowned a little but then brightened. _No worries pal it's only fair everyone pays their share and it doesn't matter. I'm getting my monthly pay check today so that'll cover it. Hey maybe I can even afford to go out for steak for once._

Gumshoe arrived at the precinct with a spring in his step, his head and stomach pains forgotten. He'd even forgiven the café he was going to investigate. _No worries. I bet it was just a mistake, no need to ruin their day. _Gumshoe toiled throughout the morning quickly getting though his backlog of work which he had been neglecting of late. In the afternoon he was told to hurry over to the prosecutor's office as Mr Edgeworth wanted to see him.

Gumshoe quickly filed away his work and hurried out of the precinct. As he drove the short way to the office a small new coffee shop caught his eye. _Opening day special two cups of coffee for $1. _Gumshoe pulled over thoughtfully. _Mr Edgeworth has been so swamped lately he needs a little pick me up. This will make me late again but hopefully he won't take away my weekly bonus this time especially with a nice hot cup of coffee on offer. Even if he does prefer tea… well it's better than nothing right?_

The line had been longer than he expected so Gumshoe for the second day in a row was forced to run up the stairs in the prosecutor's office. Travelling with Mr Edgeworth so often had put him off lifts even if they were faster. Rounding the last corner quickly Gumshoe didn't have time to look who was coming the other way.With a shout and a crash the two coffees he was carrying flew out of his hands covering himself with coffee. And the person he had run into to.

"Foolish fool with your abject foolishness you have ruined my perfect blouse with your foolish actions" Ms von Karma was standing there, her pristine blouse stained with coffee. "I'm, I'm so sorry sir I was hurrying to get to Mr Edgeworth office and I swear I didn't see you." Ms Von Karma had regained her bearings and readied her whip bring it down with each word. "You. Utter. Fool. You. Will. Pay. For. This. To. Be. Cleaned. Out. Of. Your. Pay. Check. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear? "Yes-yes sir I'm really sorry sir. Gumshoe was cowering after the 22nd blow, his arms and chest burning with pain. Ms Von Karma was left panting with exercitation after a moment she said "You are lucky scruffy this can be hand cleaned rather than replaced. Perhaps a $70 reduction of your months pay check will remind you to be less foolish in future." With that she stalked off muttering about "foolish fools of this foolish country."

Gumshoe sank onto his bed holding his pay check in his hands. After his encounter with Ms Von Karma he had run to Mr Edgeworth's office where he had received a lecture on his lateness and how maybe he should be replaced with a more competent detective who could tell his behind from his elbow. Gumshoe left the office in disgrace told, not to return until he had _become more useful than a chocolate teapot_. Dejected, Gumshoe had shuffled down to the precinct to get his pay check.

_Monthly Pay check for detective D. Gumshoe_

_Gross amount: $1470_

_Deductions: $ 1245_

_Pay after deductions: $225_

$225 all he had to survive on until next month as Mr Edgeworth had taken away his weekly bonus privileges. _Its ok pal you can live off that instant noodles only cost 25 cents so there will be plenty of Varity hey I can even afford extra salt. _Then something caught his eye. A brown envelope. Gumshoe's heart sank to his knees. _Oh the rent I'd forgotten about that. That means I'll only have $2.50 for the month. _Gumshoe eyes filled with tears as he tried to keep from crying. _I deserve it though pal. Mrs Von Karma's right, I am a fool. I don't even deserve to be a detective. Mr Edgeworth shouldn't have anything to do with me. Maybe I should quit. I'm a disgrace to the force._

The floodgates broke and Gumshoe began to cry not like he had since he was 7. Tears poured down his face as thoughts whizzed around his head. _Useless, fool, failure, worthless. _Gumshoe curled up in a ball, shuddering and exhausted. A final thought entered his mind before he fell into unconsciousness. _Maybe it would be for the best if I didn't wake up tomorrow._


	4. Collapse

Gumshoe awoke the next day with an aching head and a heavy heart. He felt drawn and thin, a shadow of his normal self. _I guess this is it for me pal. I'll give in my badge; it'll look loads better on a cleaner coat and an even cleaner performance record. _Gumshoe pulled himself up into a sitting position glancing sadly at his old alarm clock. _But I can't give up just yet. Mr Edgeworth needs me in court today and I can't disappoint him again._

Steeling himself Gumshoe clambered to his feet, his head spinning. He felt a wave of nausea break over him nearly forcing him to the ground. _No. I've gotta be strong just like Mr Edgeworth._ Fighting down his pain Gumshoe got ready clumsily. His fingers felt oddly numb and his legs shook but he paid it no mind.

20 minutes later Gumshoe slumped into his car and drove to the court house. Luckily it was only a few minutes away as he was weaving all over the road, his eyes unfocused. Parking quickly Gumshoe leapt out of the car and scrambled towards the imposing building. _Not good pal the trials about to start. I must get there in time._ Digging deep Gumshoe forced his legs into a jog pushing passed the crowd with mumbled apologies. 

He rounded the last bend painting, the bailiff eyeing him disdainfully. "Your late Gumshoe Mr Edgeworth is about to call you. I trust you are prepared?" "Sure thing pal I'm totally ready" Gumshoe said with a half-smile and a shaky thumbs up. The bailiff eyed him suspiciously. "Detective, have you taken any narcotics this morning?" Gumshoe started. "Me sir? No sir just err rough night is all." The bailiff opened his mouth when a voice sounded from inside the camber "Call detective Gumshoe to the stand."

"In you go detective oh and try not to completely humiliate the force this time." "Y-yes sir" Gumshoe said quickly sidling passed into the courtroom. The stands were full of onlookers all coming to see the demon prosecutor in action. Across from Mr Edgeworth stood a new defence attorney Gumshoe had never seen before with blond hair and glasses. _That defence attorneys got some real funky hair almost looks like a weird G." _

Gumshoe approached the stand slowly his legs heavy. Across the room Mr Edgeworth sighed "When you have finished sightseeing your name and occupation please." Gumshoe looked up at Mr Edgeworth confused before his muggy brain jolted into action. "Err Dick Gumshoe, detective in charge of this case." Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "Detective would you mind outlining the case for us, this week if possible." Gumshoe forced a smile. "Sure thing pal."

"The victim was a Mr Reid Herring 57 he was found yesterday morning with a large stab wound in his chest and a butcher's knife at his side. He was discovered by his flat mate Sid Line after he returned from his night shift at the local petrol station. The house showed no signs of forc… forced entry. A-And the r-room waaas all locked t-tightly." His voice broke. The world began to spin; the pain in his head became intense. His stomach ached. His sight began to fade and he was falling. His head smashing into the podium as he crumbled into the darkness. Sounds blurred into a throb of noise, he felt a hand touch his forehead, the noise increasing deafening then silence. _I'm sorry I failed you again pal._

Then Gumshoe knew nothing.

A/N All in all Gumshoe isn't having a very good day is he? Sorry this chapter a little short but it leads to a change of P.O.V. so it's sort of a chapter split in half. Edgeworth takes the reins now with Gumshoe indisposed as it were. Also quick note about why Phoenix isn't in this story much I didn't want him to steal the limelight as he would also care about Gumshoe too much. I wanted to focus on the prosecutors for this one. Also this takes place in no set timeline so it's up to you when this all happens. The next chapter should be up in a few days but dual destines is now my life so that takes priority. I'm sure you all understand. Thanks for sticking with the story so far. Reviews as always are welcome.


End file.
